Bumping into love
by clumsy20
Summary: Bella feels a pull towards a tall, handsome man she literally bumps into at a book store, will she want to enter a relationship, will he want to? What does Charlie say about all of this? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story, it's Bella and Paul, I love reading Bella and Paul stories, so I thought I would make my own. Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think, I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns it all. **

**Bella's POV**

My name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella, I just moved back to Forks, Washington with my dad, Charlie. I was previously living with my mom, Renee, and her husband Phil in Phoenix, Arizona, but I decided I wanted to give them a little more privacy. My parents had gotten a divorce when I was seven because my mom wanted to have more of an adventure and she didn't believe she could get that in Fork or with my dad. When they did get divorced, my mom took me away to Phoenix and I only visited my dad in the summers once school was let out. I didn't hate living with my mom, but I felt like a burden on her and Phil, Phil is much younger than my mom and he is a baseball player and is gone a lot, and when is does come home I feel like I'm intruding.

My dad was heart broken when Renee informed him that she wanted a divorce, he was so in love with her, he couldn't see straight. Breaking it more when she took me with her to Phoenix, he became extremely depressed, I could hear it in his voice when I would talk on the phone with him. He never pressured me into making a decision on whether to come back to Forks, which I didn't for awhile, because my mom was always the more fun parent, while Charlie was the disciplinary parent, but I missed being away from him, so I finally made the decision to let mom and Phil have their privacy and go live with my dad, that decision made when I was seventeen.

After the plane ride back to Forks had landed, going up to Charlie in the airport was a bit awkward. For the passed three summers I hadn't come to visit him so we really didn't know how to act around one another, neither of us were the emotional type. We ended up having an awkward hug, him just patting me on the back and me just kind of just standing there, but it got a little better once we got to his house, my new official home. He had painted my room a nice dark purple color and had new purple and black bed sheet set on my full sized bed, Charlie carrying my bags up to my room but not staying long or saying much, which I loved about him, we never had to say much to express what we wanted, he just knew I didn't need his help. Once I was done unpacking I tried to think of something to do, when Hastings popped up in my mind, I could get a new book to last me for a couple of days before school started.

"Hey Dad?" I asked walking down the stairs looking around the living room and not finding him there.

"In the kitchen Bells," he answered me. I have always loved that nickname he has had for me since I was a child. Smiling while walking into the kitchen I find him bending over looking into the refrigerator pulling out a can of pop and turning around to look at me.

"Can I go over to Hastings, I want to get a new book to entertain me until school starts?" I asked him.

"Yeah, go ahead Bells, you can take my truck," he answered. I was relieved when he said that I could take his truck, I definitely didn't want him driving me in his cop car, you see he is the police chief of the Forks Police Department and I do not want to be seen in that things when I just moved back here.

"Thanks dad," I thanked him, picking up the keys on the table by the door before heading out the door. Climbing into his truck, I headed toward Hastings, which I was very excited to get a new book, yes I am a nerd and love to read. But yet I hate getting assigned books in school, most of the assigned one's are boring to me and I have no interest in reading them and I hate being forced into reading books, I like reading on my own time, not the teachers.

Browsing through the book section at Hastings, I can't help but feel as if something big is about to happen. But yet I blow it off as me being paranoid and keep looking through the romance section of the store. I come up to a section by Nicholas Sparks, I have heard from a few of my nerd friends that he is an amazing author, so I think I may try one of his book, so I pick _The Notebook_. Reading the back cover, I instantly want to throw myself on my bed and read all day. Going over to the check out counter, I pay for my book and when turn around to leave, I run into something hard and fall back.

Looking up from being knocked on the floor, I am awestricken by the man I look up at. Tan skin, muscular built, the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. A hand shooting down to help me up, a big muscular, manly hand, pulls me upright and I brush myself off while blushing from embarrassment. Once I looked up into the beautiful man's eyes, I fell as if nothing bad will ever happen to me, as if he will protect me forever, I felt as if I knew this man my whole life, and I couldn't help but feel completely in love with him. Looking into his eyes, I felt complete, and by the look in his eyes and face he felt the same.

"Hi, I'm Paul," he said in the most sexiest, husky voice I have ever heard.

**Hoped you liked it, PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just want to say thank you to all of you that have being reading my stories and reviewing, I absolutely love reading them.**

**So here is Chapter 2, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight**

**Chapter 2**

**Paul's POV**

Running in wolf form, I felt free, the wind blowing past my face and through my hair, I have never felt anything like it. My name is Paul Merez and I am a werewolf, I became on when I was sixteen when those filthy bloodsuckers came into town and made me into this. Even though I love being a wolf and tearing up vampires, you have no privacy when you are phased into a wolf, all your secrets are open to the rest of the pack, which consists of Sam Uley, Jared Jacobs, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, and Quil Quileute. Considered an advantage in the time of war and fighting vampires the mind link between the wolves come in handy, but when we are just patrolling the land, everything is let out, love lives, regrets, dreams, and thing that pops into your mind are shared with your pack mates.

Sam was are Alpha, he was the first one to phase and he has great leadership skills and is great at remaining calm during emergencies, the Jared was the second to follow, and then myself. Usually when someone phases, it is extremely painful and you grow a major temper and it goes off easily, but I already had a bad temper and one thing ticked me off and bam, I was a wolf. Of course Sam explained all the legends and why we become wolves to protect the lands innocent people from the evils of vampires. As a pack we always going over to the Alpha's house and eat over there, the meals cooked by Emily, Sam's imprint. Imprinting is when you look into your soul mate's eyes and gravity shifts and they are the only thing holding down to the earth, you would do anything to make them happy, or that's what I got from Sam's mind. I haven't imprinted and I really don't want to, I hate the idea of being forced into loving a complete stranger you looked in the eyes and it's love at first sight. I was more of a player and I didn't want to be forced to commit to one person for the rest of my life, I like having my options open. Being a wolf had its advantages, it made us tall, very muscular with an eight pack and I was already handsome before I became a wolf and when I did, it just added on to it. I always have had a big ego and a grand amount of confidence, most girls like that in a guy. I've never had a serious relationship, I have trust issues with woman, after seeing my parents relationship, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't have that.

Growing up, I my family was very poor and had very little, on top of that my dad was abusive and beat my mother and as a child seeing that, I was traumatized for life. He was a drunk, and if my mother didn't have his dinner on the table when he got home from work, he would start yelling telling her she was the worst wife alive and start calling her bad names that no man should call a woman. Then he would start slapping her around and she never tried to get away from it, she claimed she couldn't, that she was too in love with him. For years I tried to convince her, crying my eyes out that we could run away and never come back and get away from it all for good, but she always said that it would get better. But I knew that she believed if we left she wouldn't be able to support us and he would eventually find us and end up killing us. When I became a wolf, I was able to stand up to my dad and threaten him that if he ever touched my mother again, that I would kill him limb by limb and repay him for all the pain he has put her through. This threat was good enough to make him leave and the rest was history.

Running back to Sam and Emily's house after patrol, I phased back and slipped my shorts on that I had tied around my leg before phasing. Getting closer to the house I could smell Emily cooking something heavenly, she is an amazing cook, but I would probably eat anything I could get my hands on with the werewolf appetite I have, we have been told numerous times that we eat like pigs. Walking into the house, I saw the pack with the exception of Jared that was taking over patrolling, sitting at the table shoveling the food down their throats and of course I had to join in, I was starving. Once we were finished Emily and the guys wanted to see a movie but of course they volunteer me to go rent the movie. I didn't feel up to arguing with them, so I just jumped into my truck and headed into Forks toward Hastings, trying to decide whether to get a scary or a comedy. Arriving there, I walked inside and walked over to the movie section and headed towards the comedies, but having no luck, I headed over to the scary movies. Looking for at least five minutes, I started to get irritated, if I didn't find anything in the next couple of minutes I was just going to leave, I have no patience for this, they should of sent someone else. Coming across something that caught my eye, I saw the movie _The Human Centipede, _reading the back cover, I decided it sounded pretty good, I decided to go ahead and get it so I could leave.

Walking up to the check out counter, I felt something very light bump into me and I looked down and I saw a mess of brown hair. Putting my hand to help her to her feet, even though I was a player, I was never disrespectful to women, when she looked up my whole world changed. Gravity shifted and this angel standing before me with beautiful dark chocolate eyes and brown wavy hair, I knew I would do anything to keep her protected and happy. I was filled up with my thoughts of how beautiful this angel was, I finally realized we had been standing there for a couple of minutes just staring at each other. I needed to know this beauty, I needed to know everything, and by the look on her face, I could tell she was feeling the bond that we just formed. I can't believe I just imprinted on someone so beautiful, I didn't deserve her, but I would do anything to be worthy of her.

"Hi, I'm Paul," I introduced myself, my voice coming out a lot huskier than it usually is. When she didn't say anything and just continued to stare at me, was she rejecting me, did she not want me?

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE review! I love hearing your thoughts!**

**I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much to all of you that have read my story and those of you that have reviewed! I love reading reviews! So enough babbling from me, here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

My mind drew a blank after hearing his voice. His name was Paul, definitely the greatest name in the world in my books. I couldn't stop starring at him. He probably thought I was a dumb as a door nail, I couldn't say anything at all. My mouth and mind just would not function together. All my mind way understanding was how handsome he was and how safe I felt around this stranger. I didn't hear or see anything around me besides him, I felt as though I couldn't function properly without him.

I had forgotten all the things I wanted to do in my life, whether was my own bakery or becoming an author. In an instant I knew Paul would do anything for me and I would never have to go without love. I felt as though I had known him my entire life. How was that possible when I just met him and he doesn't even know my name? After a moment I realized that I was so caught up in my thoughts of him that I hadn't even introduced myself yet.

"H-h-hi I'm Bella," I stuttered. Great now he is probably going to walk off because he thinks I have a mental disorder.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you," he said while grabbing my hand and kissing it, looking at me the entire time. Could he get any better?

"You too," I said shyly, and cue the blush, so embarrassing. He was so sweet and cute, I couldn't believe this handsome angel was talking to me.

"I know this is quick, but would you like to go get some coffee with me? If you don't that's fine too." he asked, saying the last part quickly. This angel was asking me out? No he is suppose to be with someone beautiful, not someone average and plain like me. Who was I to deny him though.

"Yeah, I would really like that," I agreed. He smiled and grabbed my hand, both dropping the items we had in our hands and heading out the door. My hand was tingling the moment he grabbed it, I never wanted him to let go. His hands were big and manly. Strangely they were extremely warm, as if he had a temperature, but he looked as if he was perfectly fine, strange.

Walking up to a blue Dodge Ram, Paul turned around and looked at me and asked if it was okay to talk his truck to our destination. I just pointed to my dads rusted old truck and just laughed. After looking towards the direction I was pointing he joined in, shaking his head and helping me into the passenger side. Walking over to the passenger side, he looked as if he had a spring in his step, he looked really happy. His happiness for some reason made me happy in return and a sense of pride swell in me because I put that happiness there. The whole way to Starbucks, I couldn't help but steal glances at him, he was just so handsome. Catching me every time, which made him smile broadly at me and resulted in me blushing deep red. Finding out that he could get better then just being very handsome, he was a gentleman also, when we arrived at Starbucks, he came around to my side and opening my door. Once I was out of the truck, he grabbed my hand again and led me inside. Stepping into the coffee place I was filled with the smell of strong coffee beans, I do love that smell.

"What would you like," Paul asked me when we walked up to the counter. He was still holding my hand and the tingles never went away.

"I just have a regular coffee with cream," I said, I didn't want to get anything to expensive. I had a feeling Paul would pay and he wouldn't let me have a say in in. Paul ordered his and we were off to find seating. Sitting down at a table, Paul sat across from me and took a drink not realizing how hot it really was. Almost choking, his face was hilarious, I was laughing so hard. He ended up laughing once his tongue was able to cool down and had a mock scowl on his face.

"My pain amuses you," he asked with an angry expression on his face, but I knew he was joking.

"Yes, yes it does, you should of seen your face," I said while continuing to laugh.

"Well," he said not coming up with a good come back, that just made me laugh harder. My stomach and sides were starting to hurt by all this laughing. After calming myself, I looked up at him. He was just sitting there staring at me with a smile on his face. He was so gorgeous when he smiled, I wanted him to keep it there forever. Is it weird that I was already making mind notes on what I want him to keep for the rest of our lives? Probably. I just met him today, not even an hour ago and I wanted to plan the rest of our lives together.

"Your so beautiful when you laugh," he said, making me blush for the umpteenth time since we met. I couldn't believe he called me beautiful. The plain girl from Phoenix, Arizona that just came here to live here with her father, I had nothing special going for me, just Bella. I couldn't believe he was even here with me.

"Thank you, that's really sweet of you to say, but I know that's not true," I said, looking down at my coffee. Soon he would realize this and would probably leave as soon as possible.

"You don't see yourself clearly, do you? Your beautiful Bella, your blush, you petite form, you hair, not a flaw on you. I have never seen anyone so beautiful, and your kindness only strengthens your beauty," he said with convection in his voice. It was hard not to believe him.

"I know I'm being really straight forward with this and its extremely fast and I understand if you said no, but would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked nervously. Was this a dream? Did this angel really just ask me on a date? Please pinch me.

**Hope you liked it! I will update soon. PLEASE PLEASE review! I love reading them, they give me inspiration! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I haven't updated in a couple of days, but I took the ACT today and I was stressing out about it, but I'm back with chapter 4! Thank you to all of you that have been reading my story and added me to your alert list and to of you that have review! I absolutely love reading them, they give me ideas and inspiration. **

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**YankeeGirlNJ, **_**thank you for reviewing, you gave me an idea on how the pack feels about Paul not bringing back a movie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't wrap my mind around it. This handsome man just asked me out on a date? I couldn't believe it, but I wouldn't deny him anything. As I was about to answer, Paul's phone rang. He looked at me with an apologetic expression and pulled out his phone from his front pocket. Looking down at the screen he groaned about whoever it was and finally answered it.

"What do you want, I kind of busy?" he said harshly into the phone. You could tell he was frustrated with whomever it was. Was he angry that they interrupted us?

"Well you can wait awhile, I'm doing something important," he said back to whomever, looking up at me and rolling his eyes. I had to giggle because he never seemed the type to be playful, he seemed as if he was too serious sometimes, maybe it was changing from me being around? No, it couldn't be, we just met. Yet I couldn't help but feel completely safe and protected by him, that he would do anything for me. I didn't understand these feeling, but I liked feeling them. If it made him feel the same about me, I would take it any day.

"FINE, I will get you your dang movie, good grief," he said angrily, hanging up and sighing. After putting his phone back in his pocket, he looked up at me with the most pitiful expression I had ever seen. He looked as if his puppy had just been ran over, and I wanted to anything to wipe that expression off his face and replace it with his gorgeous smile.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go," he told me regrettably.

"What? Why?" I asked. Did I do something wrong? Maybe he regrets asking me out and wants to get away as quickly as possible. That thought make my heart feel as if it was being ripped out of my chest, why did I feel as if I would not live without him.

"When we were at Hastings, I was picking up a movie for my friends and they are starting to get mad because I was taking too long," he explained. "I would love to stay her with you and talk, but I have to go before they all get really angry, I'm so so sorry."

"Oh, well that's okay, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I didn't mean to make your friends mad at you," I apologized. Even though I apologized and hated making his friends mad, I would do anything to keep him here with me.

"No, It's not your fault. Remember I was the one to ask you here, and I'm really glad you did. Have you thought about what I asked earlier? I would understand if you said no, I know it's quick," he asked, but saying the last part quietly. Of course I thought about it, this stunning man asked me out on a date. How could I not think about it?

"I would love to go out with you, why don't you call me when your not busy and we could plan something," I accepted his offer. Handing over my phone so we could exchange numbers, him doing the same with his. After handing back his phone, he got up, as did I, and we both looked sad to depart from one another.

"I will definitely call you sweetheart, I can't wait to go on a date with you," he said, almost making my knees go week. He called me sweetheart. I wasn't usually the one for terms of endearment, but from him, I absolutely loved it.

"I'll be waiting," I said while blushing. Looking down while I blushed, I felt a warm hand stroke my cheek and looked up and saw Paul looking up at me with a look of adoration. This only making me blushing deeper, he was the sweetest man I had ever met.

" I got to go, I'll talk to you soon?" he said, bending down and kissing me on the cheek. Stunning me while I watched him walk out the door, but not after he turned around and smiling at me one last time. Reaching up and touching the spot he kissed, I could feel the tingles that stilled went rapid upon my cheek. I was falling in love with a stranger.

**Paul's POV**

I hated leaving my angel. I was going to kill Sam for interrupting my time with her. I loved sitting there talking with her. She was so beautiful, gorgeous face and a great body. When she laughed, it seemed as if my whole world lit up. I couldn't get over the fact that I imprinted on the most perfect girl. She was so shy and caring, while I had a temper and was very blunt with others. She made me want to be better though, be better for her. I used to hate the idea of imprinting, being forced to love a stranger. When it happed in Hastings though, it was the best feeling in the world, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I couldn't believe that I was ever a player, that I would never want to commit to a girl, with Bella though, I would be anything she wanted. Even if that was just friends for now, but I hope she feels the same for me and we could have a romantic relationship, but I wouldn't force her into anything.

Driving back home with a movie for the pack, I was trying to think of a place to take Bella to our date. I felt as if she really didn't like super fancy and flashing things. Which I was grateful for, I had never been able to put up with high maintenance girls. Maybe I can take her to some where it Port Angeles, I would have to look on line later on the restaurants. My heart hurt the whole time being away from my angel. After I turned away from her, I felt my heart being ripped from my chest. I needed to talk to her, she that she is safe and happy. I would do anything to keep her happy, I would give up my life for her.

It was strange to me on how I feel about Bella. I had always promised myself that I would never settle down with any girl. Yet I was thinking about my future with Bella. Our wedding day, our future children. I couldn't help but smile think about twin girls with her dark wavy hair running around the front yard while Bella is curled up in my arms watching them on the porch. I couldn't believe the pure beauty of her and when she blushes, I was stunned. She looked so adorable and innocent when she blushed, you could tell that she got embarrassed easily. Vowing to myself that I would spend the rest of my days doing whatever it is to maker her happy. I was falling in love with my angel.

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE review, again, I LOVE reading them. **

**I will update soon! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back. Thank you to all of you that have been keeping up with my story and reviewing, I love reading them. They make me smile. So again thank, and hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight**

**Chapter 5**

**Paul's POV**

Pulling up to Sam's house, I had to mentally prepare myself for this moment. Would I tell them I imprinted? Would they accept my imprint, would they like her? I knew they would love her though, if and when they met her. How could you not love her? She is so beautiful and kind. I was already falling in love with her. I couldn't deny this feeling. Even thinking about denying it, makes my heart feel as if was being crushed. Almost bringing me to my knees with the pain I felt.

Stepping into the house, I took a deep breathe and looked up seeing the pack and imprints all look up at me with expectant expressions. I guess they weren't very happy about me taking so long to get the movie. I hope they would understand though when I tell them I imprinted. Handing the movie over to Emily, I set down next to Jared and my mind took over with the thoughts of my angel. Bring me out of my thoughts, I heard Emily talking to me.

"Paul, you okay, is something wrong, you have a goofy smile on your face, I have never seen that look from you?" she asked. Goofy smile? I never smiled until I met Bella, I had always been so serious about things, most humor just irritated me.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Emily," I said, hoping she would let it go. I wasn't quite ready to tell them I had imprinted. I knew they would never let me down for it. I had always been so against love, they wouldn't believe me when I said that I was falling in love with my angel.

"OH MY GOSH, you imprinted didn't you?" she screamed in excitement at me. How did she know? I hadn't said anything, I guess my lovey dovey expression gave me away. Dang it.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," I said playing it off. Yet I knew she wouldn't let it go until she knew every detail about my angel.

"Who is she? Do I know her? When can I meet her?" she asked quickly. So quickly that if I didn't have heighten hearing, I wouldn't have caught. I guess I had no choice but to tell them. I hope they would except it.

"I imprinted on Bella Swan, she bumped into me at Hastings when I was getting ready to rent the movie. I looked down at her and BAM, gravity shifted and she became my whole world," I caved, explaining to the pack.

"Awww, that's so sweet, I always knew you would find the perfect girl for you someday," Emily said, making me blush. Luckily we were all dark skinned so you couldn't tell.

"Well that's great Paul, now you know you are never going to live that down right?" Sam said smirking. "What happen to not falling in love or ever committing to one girl?"

"Be quiet, it's not my fault, I didn't want this to happen, but it did and I'm falling in love with her," I said shyly, looking down at my lap. Why did they have to bring it up? I guess that's what I get for having a short temper with them all the time.

"Aww, look Paul is embarrassed, isn't that sweet," Jared teased, pointing and laughing. I promised I would get him back, I don't know how yet, but I will. Of course this laughing went on for awhile and I started to get irritated. Was I like this when I found out they imprinted? The answer to that is yes. I always made fun of them for falling in love with a stranger so quickly. Always telling them how they are now just stuck with one woman and would never find another. I guess now I understood how attached they became to their imprints, I never wanted to leave my Bella.

_My Bella_, when did I start thinking about her like that. Sure I called her my angel, but she wasn't mine to call that. At least not yet anyway. Yet I knew in my heart that she would be mine soon. I couldn't help these possessive feelings I have. I want her, and no one else would have her. I knew the moment I looked into her eyes that she would be mine, and I hers. Still hearing the guys laughing and teasing me, I tried to block them, yet I could I block out a whole pack of wolves and their imprints. You would think the girls would be on my side and tell their boyfriends to quit laughing, but they just joined in, traitors.

After awhile they all calmed down after I told them I would have Bella meet them if she wanted to. After telling them this, I got caught up in my thoughts about Bella. It hurt to be away from her, I wanted to hold her in my arms forever, and never ever let her go. I started to think about the 'date' we had at Starbucks and I came to a horrifying conclusion. I had left Bella stranded there. Grabbing my phone in a rush, I quickly text her to see if she got back to her truck.

_I'm sooo sorry Bella, I was in a rush and I left you there stranded, _I text her, I can't believe I left my imprint, my angel without a way to get back to her truck. I am so stupid, something could happen to her. It took awhile for her to reply and it was doing nothing for my nerves. Did something happen? In the mist of this thought I felt my phone vibrate.

_It's fine, I called a friend close by and she took me to my truck, don't worry about it,_ I read her reply. I had never felt so much relief in my entire life. I cant believe I had left her stranded. I had to make up for it somehow.

_How about I make it up to you on our date? How about tomorrow, around 7?_, I replied back to her. When I didn't get a reply back quickly, I started to feel extremely nervous. Did she changer her mind?

**Hope you like it, I know it's kind of short, but I had to leave it there! PLEASE review, I absolutely love reading them! I will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I am soooooooo soooooo sorry about not updating sooner, I have been so busy because I have finals coming up, but after they are finished I will have more time to write. So please be patient with me and don't give up on me! So anyway here is chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. Though I wish I did

Chapter 6

**Standing in the coffee shop like the idiot I am, I was in the exact same spot as when Paul left. My whole body felt as if was on fire, my cheek was tingling from when Paul kissed me and it spread through out my body. I was just frozen to that spot, my mind couldn't wrap around as to why this handsome angel would even talk to me, let alone kiss my cheek. I felt such a connection with him, when he looked me in the eyes when I bumped into him, I felt my whole world change. I knew for the rest of my life, that I would do anything to make him happy and right now I hope that will be with me. In the mist of these thoughts, I felt a tap on my shoulder. **

"**Miss? Are you okay? You have been standing there for an awful long time," an older man said, looking concerned for me. Being me, I instantly blushed and looked down at my feet. How embarrassing can I get?**

"**Um… Yeah I'm okay, thank you," I said shyly. I couldn't believe that I was just standing here. How long had I been standing here, looking like an idiot? Nodding at the gentleman, I grabbed my things and walked out the door.**

**Stepping outside, I realized that my truck wasn't here. Paul had drove me here and now I had no way home, but it was kind of cold out and I didn't want to walk the couple blocks back to Hastings. Wondering what I should do, I didn't want to call my dad, he would have to drive his cop car here and I didn't need to be seen in that thing on my first week back. Pulling out my cell phone, I looked through my contacts and I stopped at the name Rosalie, should I call her? We had been best friends when we were little and I still lived down here. We really hadn't talked this last year, we sort of grew apart since high school. We called each other once in a while, but not on a regular basis. I thought too of maybe calling Paul to see if he was to busy to come get me, since he was the one that left me stranded, but I decided against it. I knew he must be busy because he had to leave in a rush and I didn't want to disturb him. Pushing the send button on Rosalie's name, the phone started to ring.**

"**Hello," I heard her voice answer the phone. **

"**Hey, Rosalie, it's Bella," I said shyly, what if she was busy or didn't want to talk with me, maybe she thought we weren't friends any more.**

"**Bella Swan? Baby girl we haven't talked since last year, how are you?" she said excitingly. She had always called my baby girl, I cant believe she actually wanted to talk with me after all this time. **

"**Yea, it's me Rose, I'm doing pretty good, but I know this is probably out of line, but do you think you could come pick me up, if your busy I can find another ride?" I asked her, I should just start walking to Hastings, I cant believe I bothered her, I bet she is busy with something. **

"**Your back in Forks, why didn't you tell me you were coming back, and of course I will come get you, where are you baby girl?" she asked. I cant believe she is willingly to come pick me up, I was so excited to see her. **

"**I'm at Starbucks, I got stranded here, my truck is at Hastings," I explained to her. **

"**I'll be there in 5 girly" she said and hanging up the phone. Thank goodness because I was freezing my booty off, winter was approaching quickly and let me tell you, I could live without the cold. I always looked like an Eskimo in the winter time, I always had at least 3 coats on and layers under them, I absolutely hate being cold. About five minutes later I see a fancy red sport car pull up in front of me and I become speechless when the driver steps out. **

"**BELLA," I heard a beautiful blonde screech my name. This could not be my childhood best friend, this girl I saw approaching me had to be a model. She had a gorgeous face and a body most girls work their butts off for in the gym. **

"**Rosalie?" I said shocked. Once she got up to me, I was tackled with a bear hug, well I guess that hasn't changed. She always gave hugs that could squeeze the life right out of you. I couldn't help but squeeze her back and squeal alongside with her. I had missed her so much since I had moved to Arizona with my mom, she was my best friend and it devastated us both when I had to leave. **

"**You look like a freakin model Rose, when did you get this gorgeous body?" I said once we let go and stepped back a little. **

"**Aren't I?" she said spinning around for me. "I got a modeling contract last year."**

"**That's great girly, I can't get over, you just blew my mind," I told her. **

"**I know, I always have that impression on people," she said jokingly, flipping her hair. I love her sense of humor. "Well I better get you to you truck, I know how you hate this cold."**

**Driving back to the truck, it was just like old times. We had the radio blasting and singing at the top of our lungs. We always annoyed both of our parents when we were younger because we did this anytime a song came on that we both knew. By the time we made it back to my truck, both of our hairs were all over the place from dancing and we were both laughing so hard. Once we calmed down we promised each other to meet up somewhere this week and catch up. **

**Driving home, I couldn't help but think of Paul again. It wasn't as if I could forget him either. He was an angel and I intended to do anything to keep him around and happy. Hearing my phone go off in my pocket, I almost fainted at the sight of the name on the screen. It was Paul, oh goodness, will he say that today was a mistake and I should just delete my number or will he plan our date? Reading his text, he apologized for leaving me there stranded without a car, and of course I said it was no big deal. He had somewhere to be and I didn't place any blame on that. Then he asked me on a date for the next night, and I was about to reply that it would be great and my phone went dead. NOOOOOOO, I didn't want him thinking that I didn't want to go on the date. I had to get home and plug my phone in and text him back. I don't think I have ever drove so fast in my life. **

**Hope you like it! Again sorry that it took me so long to update, but I promise after finals are done, I will be able to update quicker! PLEASE review! I love reading them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated lately, I've had high school finals this week and I haven't had time to update. Please stay with the story, I promise that I will finish it. I have my other story but I have lost my inspiration for that one, but I still strong about this one. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed and read my story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight **

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

NOOOOOOO this could not be happening. The one time I absolutely need my phone and it dies on my, piece of crap. Pulling up to the house, I quickly jump out of the truck and run towards the door. Rushing to open the door, I almost run into my dad on the way up to my room.

"Woo kiddo, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, just need to plug in my phone, it went dead," I said out of breathe, running up the stairs. I had to answer Paul, I had no time to deal with my father.

Running into my room, I quickly pick up my phone cord and plug my phone in. I had never been so happy to hear the power on music in my life. Waiting for the flippin phone to turn on, I hear my dad mumbling something about "teenagers, and their phone, it's as if it's their life line," and I agreed with him at this moment. I didn't want Paul thinking I didn't want to go on the date. The phone finally turning on, I quickly went to Paul's name and started a text message.

**Charlie's POV**

I was so glad to have my baby girl home again. I had missed her so much, I had become severely depressed when Renee took her with her to Arizona. I didn't blame Renee for divorcing me, I guess I wasn't good enough for her. I knew when she started to become distant, that either she was not in love with me anymore or she had met someone else. Or maybe even both, but I had no way of stopping her.

I suggested couples counseling, but she wanted no part of that. She believed that no type of counseling could fix our problems. I still have no idea where we went wrong, if she would of told me, maybe I could of fixed it. Over the years, I have slowly started to get over her and I was genuinely happy for her. I know that she is very happy with Phil, and I have met him and he seems like a good guy. He seems as though he really is in love with Renee. All I had ever wanted for Renee is for her to be happy and I believe she is with Phil, and I have come to accept that.

I was starting to get a little worried, Bella had left about two and half hours ago and she still wasn't back. Yet I knew that she loses her sense of time when she is in her own world of books. I couldn't be more proud of how smart my baby is. She had grown to love reading when I would read to her at night. When she was little, I would come into her room, sit on her bed and she would crawl into my lap and I would read to her as many books as she life. She always ended up falling asleep at least by the third or fourth book and I would just kiss her head and tuck her in. I missed those days, she had always been a daddy's girl, and when Renee took her, I was hard on both of us.

For months after the divorce, Bella would call crying and beg to come home, it absolutely broke my heart. I had fought with Renee numerous times about Bella coming back to Forks, but she always said no and that it would be better for her there. Saying that she would have more opportunities in school when she was older. Bella always told me she would find a way back here, and she kept that promise.

Getting up from the couch, I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink when I was almost knocked over by a blur of what seemed to be my daughter. What the heck?

"Woo kiddo, what's wrong?" I asked concerned, she looked very worried and anxious about something.

"Nothing, just had to plug in my phone, it went dead," was her reply as she flew up the stairs.

Seriously, that was the big rush, her phone went dead. Oh goodness, the whole world is coming to an end if she doesn't have her phone charged. Not worried about the 'crisis's,' I started climbing the stairs to my room mumbling about how phone are teenagers life line. I don't understand how they could live without them, they are just that important. The joys of sarcasm.

**Paul's POV**

How about I make it up to you on our date? How about tomorrow, around 7?. This was the last text I sent and I still haven't received a reply. I kept checking the time, and I sent this 15 minutes ago, was she trying to tell me something. That she didn't want to go on the date with me, was I too forward? Great, I probably just messed up my relationship with my imprint.

How was I going to go on without my imprint? I hadn't even went on our first date and I already screwed the relationship up. I could already feel my heart breaking. I felt as if I could cry, I was a man, I never cried. I never understood until now how important our imprints our to the wolves. I always made fun of the guys that had imprinted but they became love sick puppies. When they weren't around them and in wolf form, that was all they thought about. Now I understand, I felt so broken without my angel in my arms, and now that she didn't want to date me, I felt as if I was dying.

Sitting there on Emily and Sam's couch, I had no clue what was going on around me. I couldn't focus on anything besides my angel. She was so beautiful and flawless, but now knowing she would never be mine, tore my heart out. This was all I thought of until I felt my phone vibrate. She text me back! Opening my phone, I couldn't believe my eyes…

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the cliff hanger but it had to be done! I should be able to update soon! PLEASE PLEASE review! I absolutely love reading them!**

**Love clumsy20! J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know most of you were pretty mad about the way it ended, but I have to keep you interested in the story and that's what I came up with! So I thought I would update again to make up for it, so here is chapter 8. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 8**

**Paul's POV**

Opening my phone, I couldn't believe my eyes… _YES, YES, YES! I would love to go tomorrow, I'll be ready by 7! I'm sorry it took so long to answer, my phone went dead when I was about to reply back. -Bella_

OH MY GOODNESS! She wanted to go on a date with me! Man, I sound like a girl, but right now I don't care. My angel said yes. I couldn't believe it, what did I do to deserve this angel? I wanted to jump up and down right now, but I knew the guys would never let that one go. So I settled with just replying back to her that I would see her tomorrow at seven and went to phase out in the woods. Probably a good idea to phase too, because I had patrol in a half an hour.

Stripping out of my shorts and tying them around my ankle, my body started to shake and I could feel my bones extending and next thing I knew, I was a grey wolf. Hearing them in my mind, I knew Jacob and Seth were patrolling. I guess I didn't register in my mind that they weren't at Sam's earlier. I should of known though, Sam never not has someone patrolling. I guess my mind was too wrapped up in my imprint.

_YOU IMPRINTED? _I heard Jacob yell in my mind.

_No need to yell man, and yea I imprinted. _I told him in my mind. I really didn't want to discuss this right now. I knew Jake was going to tease me because I did the same to him when he imprinted on Maria. He had met her at school and developed at crush on her and when he phased a couple of weeks ago he imprinted on her when Sam let him go back to school. Thinking about Jake's imprint made me think of mine. She was so beautiful, her long brown hair, her gorgeous eyes that I could lose myself in. Don't even get me started on her body, she was perfect for me.

_No way man, you really did imprint, what's her name? _Seth asked, genuinely interested. He had always been a good kid, phased too young, but has always been excited about being a wolf.

_He name is Bella Swan, I met her at Hastings when I went to get a movie for the guys _I told them, showing them when she bumped into me.

_That is hilarious man, you imprinted on the Chief's daughter, your going to get shot when he hears about this_ Jake said laughing his butt off. OH CRAP, I didn't even think about that, I was dead. I knew Chief Swan knew about my reputation with girls. I had been with numerous girls and that gets around in a small town. No way was he going to let me date his daughter. How was I going to prove to him and her that she is the only girl I see now. She was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

_I'm sure you will think of something Paul, and congratulations on imprinting_ Seth said breaking me out of my thoughts. He had such a good heart, he never judged anyone.

_Thanks man_ I said to him, hearing them both phase back to human form, but not going without hearing Jake laugh again.

When he did phase back, I could hear his booming laugh from across the woods. Growing loud enough for him to hear it, he has the nerve to continue laughing. I would get him back, but that would have to wait until later on, right now I had a date to plan.

**Jacob's POV**

Running patrol, all I could think about was Maria, I couldn't believe I imprinted on the girl of my dreams. A couple of weeks before I phased, I developed a crush on her when I met her in my Government class. She sat in front of me and one day she turned around to ask for a pencil and I was stunned by her beauty. She had gorgeous ocean blue eyes and shoulder length sandy blonde hair. I was speechless, I bet I looked like a idiot too, she asked for a pencil a second time and a little slower this time. Saying slower to me like I didn't understand and she was talking to an idiot, I apologized and handed her a pencil smiling at her. What happen next my heart flutter, she blushed and looked down saying thank you. That blush was adorable, and I wasn't afraid to admit it, yes I was a man, and I think I fell in love.

A week later I phased and when Sam finally let me go back to school a week and a half later, I imprinted on her when I stepped in the class. I was walking up to get my homework from the teacher and I happen to look over at her and she was looking over at me and BAM , I imprinted. Both of us feeling the bond of the imprint, we started to talk and over a weeks time we had grown closer to her. Finally building up the courage to ask her out, she accepted and now were dating. She was my life, my whole world.

Feeling one of the guys phase, I realized it was Paul. He was thinking about a girl, and how she was his whole world. Oh my gosh he imprinted! Then finding out I was right, I had to laugh when I found out that he was going to be dead for imprinting on the Chief's daughter. Phasing out with Seth and heading back to Sam's, I was still laughing and I heard Paul growl at me only making me laugh harder. Oh man, he was dead!

**Bella's POV**

_YES, YES, YES! I would love to go tomorrow, I'll be ready by 7! I'm sorry it took so long to answer, my phone went dead when I was about to reply back. -Bella _

Is what I text him when my phone finally turned on. I hope he doesn't change his mind because it took me so long to reply back. I don't think I could stand that, I already felt so attached to him, I couldn't lose him. I just met him and I felt as if I could spend the rest of my life with him. I think I was already falling in love with him.

I received a reply pretty quickly saying that he would be here at seven and he couldn't wait. Oh goodness what was I going to wear, where were we going. These were the details I needed to know. What do I do? Next person I thought about was Rosalie, I needed her advice on what to do. Dialing her number quickly, she answer on the fourth ring.

"Hello," she answered, I don't think I had ever been so happy to talk to her.

"Hey Rose, I know I just saw you, but I need to ask you something, I need you help," I told her nervously. What if she didn't help me, I was clueless on attire for dates.

"Ask away baby," she said laughing, she did always love seeing me squirm, even though she wasn't in the same room she knew I was.

"I have a date tomorrow and I am clueless on what to wear," I explained to her.

"And you want me to help you?" she asked mockingly, she knew I hated asking people for help, punk!

"Yes, but if your busy don't worry about it, I will figure out something," I said to her quickly.

"I guess I will help you, I have nothing better to do, and we need to catch up girly, what time is the date?" she asked excitingly. We really did need to catch up, we didn't have enough time to cover anything in the car ride back to my truck.

"He's picking me up at seven," I told her. I was so excited and nervous to go on this date. Here I was a Plain Jane and going out with a perfect specimen of a man, what did I do to deserve this. But hey I wasn't complaining.

"I will be there a four, I will see you then," she said and hung up. WHAT? Four o'clock, I don't think you need three hours to get ready, maybe an hour, but three? What did I get myself into?

**So there is chapter 8, hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think of Jake's thoughts, if I should do that again or leave him out! So I will update soon. PLEASE PLEASE review! I love reading them! **

**Love, clumsy20 ****J**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I thought I would reward you guys with another update for it! So here is chapter 9! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

After talking with Rose it was already 6:15, so I thought I would head downstairs and start dinner. Walking downstairs I saw that dad had come back down and was watching some type of sport on the television.

"Hey daddy, what do you want for dinner?" I asked him, plopping down on the couch beside him.

"I don't know baby, you want to order pizza?" he answered putting his around me and kissing the top of my head.

"Sounds good! Oh can we get extra cheese, please?" I asked him making puppy dog eyes. He really didn't like a lot of cheese on his pizza but once I looked like a child with my eyes and make a pout, it was a guarantee I would get what I want.

"I guess," he said sighing. "Stupid puppy dog eyes," I heard him say under his breath while I got up to go into the kitchen to order the pizza.

After ordering the pizza with extra cheese, I went back to sit with my dad to watch the sports channel. Now of course I wasn't there to watch sports, I was just there to cuddle up with my daddy. Sitting here with him made me think of Paul and our date tomorrow, I guess I should of asked my dad before I answer Paul, but I didn't think he would have a problem with it. Guess I should ask him now.

"Hey daddy?" I spoke up. I needed to call him daddy to get him to say yes. The mind of a teenager, we are so smart!

"Ya baby" he said, looking down at me.

"Um…can I go on a date tomorrow?" I said nervously but in my best little girl voice.

"On a date with who?" he said gruffly, sitting up a little straighter. Oh Crap I don't think this will go over well.

"His name is Paul, I met him while I was at Hastings?" I said looking down at my hands in my lap. He had to say yes, my heart was telling me I had to be around him.

"Paul who?" he said. I didn't know his last name, I guess we never got around to that, definitely when he had to leave early.

"Um…I don't know, he had to leave quickly after we met and I forgot to ask," I said sheepishly, great, now he was definitely was not going to let me go. "Please daddy, I really like him."

"You want to go on a date with a guy you just met and you don't even know his last name?" he said raising his voice a little.

"Yes?" I said like it was a question.

"I don't know about this Bells, you don't even know his last name," he said looking down at me.

"Well I could find out on our date," I reasoned. Not getting a response to that because the door bell ringing. Dad got up to pay and I could hear him grumbling the whole way about not letting his 'baby girl' out of the house for the next forty years.

I had to get to know Paul, this bond I felt with him wouldn't allow anything else. This pull I felt towards him was unexplainable. I just met him today and I felt as if I knew him my whole life. Try explaining that to my father.

My dad walking back into the room, breaking me out of my thoughts when he plopped the pizza box on to the coffee table in front of us. By the look on his face, I could tell this was not going to be good.

"Bella, I will let you go on this date, if and only if I met him and I like him," he said looking as if saying that killed him.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU daddy!" I said jumping up and hugging him tightly. YEAH!

"Only if I like him, if not, I will kick him out of this house," he said, but smiling at me when I started to dance around the room.

Settling down after awhile, we both ate, and I head upstairs to get ready for bed and hopefully dream about Paul. On the subject of Paul, I thought about him meeting my dad. What would he think about it, we hadn't even gone on one date and he's meeting my father already. What if that was to quick for him and he realized he wasn't ready for that and I was just a waste of time. That he could get a better girl easier and not have to meet their parents at all. What if I became a hassle? I don't think my heart could take the type of rejection.

Pulling out my phone, I knew I had to text him. Scrolling down my contacts, I came to his name and my heart starting beating like a maniac. What would he say?

_Hey Paul, I know this is short notice and you probably don't want to, but my dad wants to meet you. I would understand if you want to cancel on me - Sorry, Bella_

I didn't send the text for at least five minutes. I just sat there staring at the screen. What would I do if he rejected me and told me he wasn't ready for that? What ever makes him happy right? Finally getting the courage to send the text, now all I had to do was wait.

**Jake's POV (didn't expect that one did ya?)**

Crashing onto Sam and Emily's couch, I starting thinking about how Paul imprinted on the Chief's daughter. It made me laugh every time I thought about it. Poor guy was in for some serious trouble. We were all sitting around getting ready to watch a movie while Emily was in the kitchen cooking something. As long as she was cooking, I didn't care what it was, I was starving. You could argue that I was hungry all the time, but we wont get into that!

Hearing a phone go off, of us wolves started looking around at each other to find out who's phone it was. All shaking their head answering the silent question that was asked of all of us, _Is that your phone?_ After a minute or so, I looked at the ground next to me and found the culprit. It was Paul's phone. Opening it up, I found that he had a text message from Bella. I knew he would want to know so I told Sam about it so one of us could go get him.

Sam sending Jared out to deliver the message because Paul's patrol was almost over and Jared had been next. Not a minute later we hear the front door opening violently and low and behold, it was Paul looking extremely anxious. Next thing I knew, Paul was in front of me and I had the phone yanked out of my hand.

"Oh crap," was what I heard Paul murmur. Throwing himself down on the couch next to me.

"What's wrong?" Emily said. She must have heard Paul come in when he made a ruckus opening the door.

"I have to meet the Chief," he said looking very scared. The room filled with rambunctious laughter. He was going to get killed!

**Paul's POV**

Running patrol, I couldn't help but think about Bella and our date tomorrow. I was going on a date with the girl of my dreams. Breaking me out of my thoughts, I felt someone phase, it was Jared.

_Hey man, you got a text from your girl, you can leave, I'll take over_

Didn't have to tell me twice. She text me. Why? Was she canceling? I hope not, I don't think my heart could take that. My heart and soul were in way to deep.

_Thanks man_

I told Jared before phasing back to human form quickly and putting my shorts on quickly. I took off towards Sam and Emily's as quick as possible. Never running this fast in my life, I barged throught the door when I got there. Seeing that Jake had my phone, I quickly went over to him and yanked the phone out of his hands. Looking down at my phone, I read the text from my angel.

_Hey Paul, I know this is short notice and you probably don't want to, but my dad wants to meet you. I would understand if you want to cancel on me - Sorry, Bella_"Oh crap," I said. Her dad wants to meet me? I'm in for it now.

"What's wrong?" I heard Emily asked, walking out of the kitchen. I hadn't even smelled anything cooking when I came through the door, I was to worried about my angel.

"I have to meet the Chief," I said terrified. He was going to kill me for even thinking about his daughter. Would Bella still want to date me if her father didn't like me? I sure hope so. Next thing I heard was the roaring laughing from my pack mates. I just looked up and growled, only fueling their laughter. I guess I needed to reply back to her.

_Of course I still want to go on the date with you and if that means I have to meet the Chief, then so be it. -Paul_

I text back and just sat there staring at my phone to wait for a response.

_Thank you so much, you don't know how sorry I am to spring that on you -Bella_

_No need to thank me my Angel, I was going to have to meet him sometime right? Lol -Paul_

**Bella's POV**

He called me his angel.

* * *

**So there is chapter 9, hoped you like it! PLEASE PLEASE review! Thank you to all of you that read my story and those who review. I love reading the reviews, they give me inspiration. **

**Love, clumsy20 :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in weeks, but I have been really busy with work and things, but I thought I should make it up by writing what you have all been waiting for, The Date! So here it is, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly**

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

Waking up the next morning, I couldn't help but feel excited. I felt as if I was going to jump out of my skin. Looking over to my clock, it was 10:00 a.m. and I had six hours until Rose comes over to help me get dressed. I was a little worried about her coming over. I didn't want her to go overboard on the make-up, I was a simple girl, far from high maintenance. I could tell her to go easy, but what if she got mad and left? I knew she had a temper, and little things would get her fired up. Guess we'll find out.

Deciding to finally get up and stress out about my date later, I headed downstairs to make some breakfast. Arriving in the kitchen I see daddy sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking his coffee. Why wasn't he at work, wasn't today Friday?

"Daddy, why aren't you at work?" I asked while looking into the refrigerator to see what I could make.

"Morning baby, and I took a personal day, Billy and I are going fishing for the weekend," he answered, coming over to the counter and refilling his cup, but not without kissing my forehead before sitting back down. Aww, he was so sweet sometimes, but I guess I have always been a daddy's girl.

"Your going to be gone all weekend? When will you be back?" I said a little sadly. I just got here and he was going to be gone all weekend. I planned on spending time with him tomorrow, just us.

"Don't worry baby, I want to spend time with you too, I will be back early Sunday morning and we can spend all day together then," he convinced me. At least we will spend time together before I begin school.

After finishing breakfast and seeing my dad off, I headed upstairs to read for awhile until Rose gets here. Once I started getting into my book, I didn't look up for what seemed like minutes, but in reality hours. It was already 3:30 and Rose was going to be here soon. My goodness, where had the time went? Hopping up, I figured I should take a shower before she gets here. Stepping out of the shower, I thought I would stay in my robe, no use of getting dressed and then have Rose tell me to change.

Hearing the door bell ring, I went downstairs and opened the door for Rose. Exchanging 'hello's,' we headed up to my room for my Barbie session to begin.

"Good, you already took a shower, that means I can take more time on your hair." Rose said looking pleased.

"Yeah, I figured I would, much easier this way," I replied, taking the towel down from my hair.

"Lets get to work then," she said pushing me down by the shoulders into my desk chair.

What seemed like hours of torture, which in reality it was hours, Rose was finally done with my make-up and curling my hair into soft ringlets. Telling me to go get changed, she handed me an outfit and shooed me off. Looking at the outfit, I was a little worried, the shirt looked a little low-cut, but I liked the jeans, nice denim skinny jeans( **sorry guys, I'm not into fashion, so I don't know the name of anything)**.

Going back into my room, I saw Rose smile at me and point at my full length mirror. I was a little nervous about this, what if Paul thought I looked horrible an changed his mind and left. I know I barely know him, but it felt as though I would go into a nervous breakdown if Paul rejected me. I needed to be around him. I needed answers from his as to why I feel this tie to him.

Walking slowly to the mirror, I was stunned at the girl I saw staring back at me. She looked beautiful, a nice white scoop neck white top that flowed to a little below my waist. Being a little see through below my chest and then a nice, tight(but not too tight) skinny jeans. I looked beautiful, my make-up was nicely done and it wasn't to much, I really hated wearing make-up, I never knew how to put it on, but Rose did wonderfully.

Feeling her behind me, I saw Rose come behind me in the mirror and put a beautiful necklace around me. It was a silver looped chain with silver flowers almost around the whole chain, it went lovely with the outfit.

"Thank you so much Rose," I thanked her, tearing up. She was such a great friend, I had no clue how I was going to make it up to her. I vowed to myself that I would find a way though.

"Don't mention it babe, it was no trouble at all. It's been awhile since I was able to fix someone up, I had fun," she said packing up her stuff, but taking the time to look up at me and smile. You could see in her eyes that she was sincere.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, we heard the doorbell ring. OH NO, he's here. What do I say? What am I going to do? This is my first date that I have ever been on? I didn't know what to do.

"Relax Bells, it is going to be fine, just be yourself, he will love you," she said trying to calm me down. She must have seen the panic on my face.

"Ok," I said, taking a deep breath. I can do this. You can do this Bella. Oh goodness, I'm going crazy talking to myself. Flying down the stairs, I all about ran to the door, but stopping in my tracks when I got to it. What if this went horribly? Well if it does, at least I can say a Greek god of a man asked me out on a date.

Taking another deep breath, I slowly opened the door, and it took my breath away at what was on the other side. His hair was spiked up and he had a solid light blue button up shirt that looked amazing against his dark skin. Looking further down the shirt went well with black slack that looked they were made for him. I think I just turned into a pile of goo.

Blushing went I looked back up, he was looking at me with a look of awe and amusement. He had caught me ogling him, great, just great. Now he was going to think I am some idiot that wasn't able to utter a word, reminding me I haven't said anything at all yet. Well, this was going swell so far.

"Hi," I said shyly, still blushing the color of a tomato.

"Hi sweetheart, you look beautiful," he said reaching out for my hand and kissing it. I think I just died and went to heaven.

"Thank you, you clean up pretty good," I said having no clue where the sense of confidence came from. Wasn't I blushing like two seconds ago?

"I try," he said chuckling. I wanted to hear this sound again and again. I needed to find some way to bottle it up and keep it forever. It was the best sound I had heard in my life. "You ready to go beautiful?"

"Yup, just let me grab my purse," I answered grabbing my silver purse that Rose said would go well with the outfit earlier in the day. Paul took my hand an led me over to his truck and opened the passenger door for me and helped me in. Could he be any sweeter? Once he was in, we were off.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked excitingly.

"It's a surprise," he replied, winking at me. I think he just got hotter.

"Please," I begged, batting my eyelashes. I had to wear him down, I didn't like surprises, but I think I would like them from him!

"Sorry babe, but I won't let that work," he said laughing.

"Hmmm," I huffed, and here I thought I had him. Dang!

The rest of the drive was pretty silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We were just enjoying being in each others presence. Looking around, I saw that we were headed towards Port Angeles. Paul pulled into a parking lot and I looked to see a steakhouse. I loved steakhouses, they weren't too fancy, they were simple.

"Is this okay babe," Paul asked nervously. How cute!

"It's perfect," I said softly, reassuring him. Smiling he got out of his truck and came around to open my door. Who ever said that chivalry is dead? I was so excited for this date to begin, but yet my nerves were going crazy. What would I do if this went wrong? Right now I had no clue.

Holding out his hand to help me out, I lightly grabbed it and stepped down and out of the truck. Strange thing was his hand was extremely warm. He seemed fine though, he didn't act as if anything was wrong.

"Are you feeling alright, your really hot," I asked concerned. Blushing after I realized what I sad. No need to boost his ego!

"Yeah, I'm okay, my temperature just runs a little higher than normal," he said chuckling, yet looking a bit apprehensive about it, wonder what that is about. Still holding my hand, he led me into the restaurant.

* * *

**There you go guys! Again I am sooooooo sorry for not updating for so long. Promise that I won't make you wait that long for the next update! PLEASE REVIEW! They give me inspiration. **

**Oh and please tell me if you want some of the date in Paul's POV?**

**Love, clumsy20**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! And a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Anywho, I thought I would update! I found out later on today that I made a mistake in the last chapter, I didn't have Charlie meet Paul, so I will think of a later date that they will meet, sorry for the mistake. **

**Thank you to all those that read and reviewed and alert and favorite my story! Thank you to all the told me they would like some of the date in Paul's POV, so here it is! You guys are truly my inspiration.**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**Paul's POV**

Racking my brain for a place to take my girl. Wait did I just think of Bella as _my girl_? Yeah I did, and I kind of liked it! She was going to be my girl eventually, though sooner the better. I don't know how long I can go without her being by my side as much as possible.

Walking out the door of Sam's, I ran into the woods and stripped myself of my shorts and tied them around my ankle, I couldn't afford to shred anymore of my clothes. I was on my last couple pairs of shorts. I tend to get angry and not have enough time to get my short off before I phase into the animal I had become. Because of all this, I knew I had to work on my temper, I couldn't lose control around Bella.

Phasing, I knew Jake and Jared were out on patrol also.

_Hey man_ I heard Jared greet me.

_Hey_ I replied, distracted by the thoughts of my girl and where I would be taking her on our first dates. Hopefully first of many. Breaking me out of my thoughts, I heard Jake yelling at me trying to get my attention.

_Paul, PAUL, PAUL, are you going to listen to me or fantasize about Bella all day_ he yelled at first but leading into a teasing voice as he finished his thought.

_Shut up man, it's not like you don't think about Maria all the time and how you love racking you fingers through her hair _I through back in his face. What, he could think about his imprint 24/7, but I couldn't think about Bella and our first date? _Don't be a hypocrite Jake._

_I was just teasing man, I was trying to get your attention to tell you where to go, sorry man _he apologized. Maybe I overreacted a little.

_You think _Jared snorted. Finding where to patrol, I quickly took off, but not before glaring at my so called 'brothers.'

Quickly running my patrol, the whole time spent thinking about my angel, it was time to go get ready. I don't think I had ever been this nervous to go out with a girl. Sure I had experience with girls, but I never took them out on dates. I had a feeling Bella hadn't dated anyone else and this made my wolf scream in happiness.

The wolf knowing that my girl had never been touched by another man, made him feel content. On the down side though, my wolf and I felt ten times more possessive over her. No man would ever touch her without my permission. I would make sure of that.

Looking at the time, I knew I needed to head out in about half an hour. Quickly jumping in the shower, I was done quickly and got dressed in my nicest clothes. Grabbing my keys I was out the door and driving towards my angel.

Pulling in the Chief's driveway, I could hear Bella's heartbeat speed up when she heard me close the door, maybe she was just as nervous as I was. Maybe I wasn't alone in my fear of rejection. I could hear my angel rushing around, but the hearing another girl's voice telling her to calm down and everything would be alright.

Slowly walking up to the door, I had to convince myself to calm down and gave myself a pep talk. _You can do this Paul, she's your imprint, she had to feel even a inkling of what you feel for her. She was made for you, just knock on the door Paul, lets go!_

Calming my nerves enough, I quickly knocked on the door, my heart pounding just as loud as the knocks. I wouldn't be surprised if Bella could hear if from inside the house. Not a minute later the door slowly opened.

On the other side of the door was my beautiful angel. Her hair was curled and looked so soft, I just wanted to run my hands through it. She had light make-up on, but she didn't need it at all, she could put a paper bag over her head and she would still be the most gorgeous girl in the world. She had a white scooped neck tank that went to about mid-thigh, paired with dark skinny jeans that showed off her beautiful curves. She truly was my angel.

Raising my eyes back up to her face, I caught her looking me up and down also. Guess this imprinting stuff works both ways, because she looks as if she wants to attack me. No arguments there!

This making me smirk, she finally realized that I caught her and that wonderful blush of hers spread across her cheeks.

"Hi," she greeted, the blush spreading further down onto her neck.

"Hi sweetheart, you look beautiful," I complimented her, taking her hand in mine and kissing her soft hand. I had never touch anything so soft. She seemed so fragile in my arms, but I knew I could never hurt her. I could feel the tingles running rapid in my hand just holding hers, and but the gush of breath she took, she could feel them too.

"Thank you, you clean up pretty good," she replied with a burst of confidence. That's my girl! She was sexy when she was confident.

"I try," I chuckled looking down at the ground. Looking back up at her, she looked awe struck, what was she so mesmerized by? All I did was chuckle, but I guess I look the same when she laughs, it was the most wonderful sound in the world. If I could have her with a smile on her face and laughing everyday, I would die a happy man. "You ready to go beautiful?"

"Yup, just let me grab my purse," she said turning to the left and grabbing a silver purse. Taking her hand, we headed to my truck. Opening the door for her, she smiled sweetly at me and we were off.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked looking as if she could bounce out of her seat at any moment. My heart almost burst with happiness, she was just as excited to be around me as I was her.

"It's a surprise," I teased, winking at her.

"Please," she begged, pouting and fluttering her eyelashes, I almost caved right then. I wanted this to be a surprise though, but if she did that, she would have anything she wanted.

"Sorry babe, but that wont work," I laughed, she was so cute.

"Hmmf," she huffed out, my poor baby didn't get her way.

The rest of the drive was in comfortable silence, just enjoying being in the others presence. Pulling into the steakhouse I had looked up online, I started feeling nervous. It was nothing fancy, just simple, she probably expecting something fancier, way to go Paul. Now she going to want you to take her home.

"Is this okay babe?" I asked, my heart beating so hard as if it was going to beat right out of my chest.

"It's perfect," she softly answered me as if she was reassuring me. Letting out a huge gush of air I wasn't aware I was holding, I smiled and headed around to her side.

Lightly grabbing her hand, I helped her step out of the truck when I noticed she was looking at my hand, looking concerned. _Crap!_ I didn't want to explain the wolf thing tonight, I wanted to wait and see how tonight goes, I wasn't sure how she was going to react. She could freak and want nothing to do with me, and the further I could put that, I would delay telling her, for now.

"Are you feeling alright, your really hot," asking concerned, but realizing what she said and blushing the color of a cherry tomato, she just keeps cuter.

"Yeah, I'm okay, my temperature just runs a little higher than normal," replying with a nervous chuckle, hoping she buys it and lets the topic go.

I hate lying to my imprint, its actually painful to do, but now was not the time to tell her. Tugging on her hand we walked into the steakhouse. Walking in we say a girl standing there looking extremely bored, strolling over I cleared my throat and the girl looked up.

"How can I help you," she asked in what she thought was a sexy tone.

"Yeah, umm, two for Paul Merez," I said, trying to not get too creeped out by the way she was looking at me with hungry eyes.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Merez, right this way please," she said picking up two menus and leading us to our table, swinging her hips more than necessary. Hearing a giggle, I looked over and Bella was trying not to laugh out loud but failing miserably.

"Looks like I have some competition," she teased giggling. Funny girl.

"Sorry baby, but I only have eyes for you," I said seriously looking into her eyes and leaning down and kissing her forehead. I hope this butterfly feeling never goes away when I am around her.

Bella's only reply was to look down and blush that beautiful deep red, but looked up at me a smile, I could see water collected in her eyes. I could tell she was trying to keep the tears a bay. Didn't she know she was the only girl in my world? She was my life.

The host sitting down and telling us that our waiter would be with us soon, she turned to leave but not without a wink in my direction. I think I just lost my appetite. Rolling my eyes, I turned towards my girl and smiled at her, just happy we were finally here.

Opening our menus, I hoped it didn't have slobber running down the side of my chin. Looking at the selection, I wanted it all, but I don't think that would go over well. Having a tough time deciding what I wanted, I asked Bella was she was going to order.

"Hmmm, I think I'll get the chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes, I'm so hungry," she answered, smiling cheekily.

"That sounds good, I think I'll have the same," I smiled at her. Folding up the menu and placing it at the end of the table. Reaching out for her hands, I placed them in mine and ran my thumbs over the soft skin, mesmerized. Looking up at her, a blushed formed over her cheeks, I don't think I could ever get tired of that.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" I asked, smiling at her blushing face.

As she was about to reply, a slamming noise was made behind us. Turning to look, I saw a frantic looking Jared rushing our way.

"She's back man…"

**Hope you guys like it! Who's back, and why is she such a problem that Jared had to interrupt their date? PLEASE review, I love hearing your thoughts! Thank you for taking the time to read this! And thank you to all my loyal readers, I couldn't do this without you guys!  
**

**xoxo**

**clumsy20**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait, the new semester started and I've been trying to deal with that! But here is chapter 12. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing for this site if I owned Twilight?**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Sam's POV **(didn't expect that one, did ya?)

With my arms wrapped tightly around Emily's shoulders, I looked around the room and realized in the very moment how blessed I truly was. I had the love of my life, my pack, and a roof over my head. Growing up I never had a father figure in my life. My real father had abandoned my mother when she found out she was pregnant. As a child I had blamed my mother for not having a father, but as I grew older I realized that I mother was working three jobs to support us and never for one second did she blame me for Joshua, my father, for leaving her.

As I look around at my pack, I realized that I am sort of a father figure for these boys. Brady and Collin's dad abused them before they changed. Being so young when they phased, at 13, they sort of clung onto myself and Emily. Their mother had never cared for them, all she wanted was alcohol. Once they phased and I was able to see the boy's life, Emily and I decided to move them in with us. Emily was ecstatic that she would have more people to take care of, she was so nurturing.

Eventually the boys asked Emily if they could call her mom, she had never cried so much as she did that day. From then on nothing could break her joy.

Scanning over the room, I landed on Paul, he was like a brother to me. Both of our dads left and we created a bond over that in grade school. He may be a pack brother to all of the boys, but the two of us had a friendship on a deeper level.

Scanning over Paul's face, I could see the look of adoration plastered on his face. I could feel the joy that ran through my body that my best friend, my brother, found his imprint. He was going to have the same type of love that Emily and I shared.

Hearing a buzz, I saw shear joy light upon Paul's face. I'm guessing that he got a text from Bella. Hearing a booming laugh, I looked to the left of me and Jake was cracking up at Paul. As if he wasn't the same way, or worse when he first met Maria. Reaching my hand up, I smacked him in the side of the head and just shook my head.

"Jake, be nice to your brother," I heard my loves voice scold Jake.

"Sorry Em," he apologized sheepishly.

They were all lucky that they respected Emily, because if they didn't they would never see their beds again, because they would all be on patrol 24/7, no breaks what so ever.

Hearing another buzz, I heard a gasp. Looking up, I saw a terrified expression come on his face.

"I have to meet the Chief," he said, his voice shaking.

It was funny how a werewolf, that was 6'5 was afraid of a measly 5'7 man that couldn't take him down with all his strength against him. For this I couldn't help but chuckle, and apparently neither could the other boys.

"It will be fine sweetie, just be yourself and everything will be great," I heard my love reassure him.

After awhile, most of the boys were headed out for patrol and Paul was trying to convince himself that he could do this. That he would do anything for Bella, and he wouldn't screw this up. Waving the boys off, my Emily and I just cuddled close on the couch just gazing out the window into the woods.

**Paul's POV**

Turning in my seat to see a frantic looking Jared rushing towards me, I never something devastating was about to happen.

"She's back man," Jared said, looking anxious.

As soon as she told me that, I instantly knew who he was talking about, and I got a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Victoria was back, but why would Jared look so anxious. You see Victoria was my ex fling. We never hit it off and only saw each other for about a week, but in that time frame, she apparently fell in love with me. When I told her I didn't want her anymore, she went ballistic. Throwing things at my head and tried to tear up my car, ending in me having to tackle her to the ground. No one messed with my car!

What do I tell Bella? What was she going to think of me? Would she leave me? All these questions were running in my mind and I couldn't think of what to do. OK Paul, calm your self, so you can take care of your imprint.

Looking over at Bella, she was concerned. She was looking at me with worry covering her face, my Bella was so selfless, this could concern her and she's worried about me. I think I just fell more in love with her in this moment.

Collecting my thoughts, I knew we needed to get out of here. I had to get Bella home and see what was going on.

"I'm so so sorry Bella, but we have…" I started to explain, but she was already up out of her seat reaching out for my hand.

Taking it, we followed Jared out of the restaurant, but no before paying for our drinks. Rushing out of the restaurant, I still couldn't see what the larger problem was. Sure Victoria was a problem, but what could one girl do to create so much chaos and have the whole pack involved.

What did she do so bad that Sam had to send Jared rushing over here interrupting what was going to be the best dates of my life. How come this couldn't of waited until the date was over. Bella was probably never going to want to talk to me again.

Hoping that wouldn't be true because of the fact that she was still holding my hand, but what would happen when she found out about Victoria?

Helping Bella into the truck, I saw Jared run out into the forest and phase. Hoping into the truck, I took a deep breathe and thought about how I could possibly explain this situation to my Bella. If she would even want to ever be my Bella.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't know how to explain this, but I have to get back to the Rez," I spluttered out., scared to look over at her and finding the type of expression could be found on her face. Would she be disgusted with be that our first and probably last date was ruined?

"Paul, I understand, its fine we can reschedule," she said reassuringly, reaching out her hand to interlace with mine.

Maybe she would understand, my Bella was definitely not like other girls. Most girls would be scowling towards me and threatening to end my life. But not my Bella, she was perfect and understanding.

"If you don't want to tell me, I understand if its private," she said softly stroking my hand. I could feel chills running from my hands through my whole body. It was something I had never felt with anybody else.

"No, it's not that, it's just I don't know how you'll take it, you have to understand that I have never felt something about you for anybody else," I said in a rush, ending up mumbling the whole thing. "My old fling is back in town and I have too go and take care of it, please know that I never had any feelings for her, even when I was seeing her."

"Paul, slow down, I understand, just take me home and you go talk to her and text me when you get done," she said, she just got better and better. What other girl would ever say that?

I couldn't even say anything, I was just speechless. Rolling up to the Chief's house. Bella was still giggling at my face, thinking my stunned expression was funny. Leaning over, Bella kissed my cheek and fireworks went off on my cheek. Smiling we both got out and walked to the front door.

"Sweetheart, I am so so sorry for this, I promise I will make it up to you," I pleaded, I had to make sure one last time that she wasn't mad at me.

"No more, I already said that it was okay, you should probably go before she causes more trouble," She said smiling up at me.

Feeling my phone buzz in my pocket, I knew it was one the guys telling me to hurry.

"Night baby," I whispered in her ear and kissing the side of her mouth. Taking off, I was chuckling to myself at the stunned expression left on her face. I had to leave her with something to think about, it wouldn't be me if I didn't.

Rushing home, I quickly arrived and stripped and phased. Hearing the frantic voices of my pack brothers, I couldn't understand what was going on with everyone talking or _thinking_ at once.

Running over to my pack, I stopped short when I smelt a familiar scent, it was Victoria's but different somehow. Hearing a sneering laugh behind me, I jumped around and was stunned, I couldn't believe my eyes. She was a vampire, Victoria was a vampire and she was back for revenge, I could see it in her eyes.

"Miss me Pauly?"

**There you go! Hoped you liked it, I know it's kinda short but I had to leave it there! Again I am so sorry that it's been so long since I have updated but I am going to try harder! Please REVIEW, they give me inspiration and I smile and adore every single one! Love you guys!**

**xoxo**

**clumsy20**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey guys! I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I have really no excuse other than being extremely busy and had a bit of writers block, but thank you to seza3175 for your message, you reminded me about this and that I had to update! So this chapter is dedicated to you! I got a wonderful response to the last chapter, most of you were shocked about the twist with Victoria, but that's what makes a story great right? So anywho, thank you to all that read my story and those you reviewed and alerted my story, makes me smile every single time! Okay, I'm done babbling, here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing, I wouldn't be writing on this site if I did**

**Chapter 13**

**Victoria's POV **(hehe)

Looking around me, all I saw was destruction everywhere. All the newborns I had changed were out of control. I knew if I didn't get them under control soon the Volturi would step in soon. I had created these newborns to destroy anything in my path to my Paul. I wouldn't let anything get in my way to get him back, I would do anything to accomplish this, even if it caused thousands of deaths.

From the spy's I had lurking around La Push, I knew that Paul had phased and was in a fairly large pack of wolves. Yet this wouldn't stop me in my quest, even if he had phased into my enemy. Paul was my soul mate and soon he will figure that out too.

Knowing I would have to act soon before that pathetic existence of a girl got Paul to wrapped up in her. I had found recently about imprinting, but this was no match to the love that Paul and I share. I would fight for him and soon we would live eternally together.

**Paul's POV**

"Miss me Pauly," she sneered. Those three words were the most horrifying words I had ever heard muttered out of someone's mouth.

I couldn't believe she was back, and a vampire at that. Who changed her and when was she changed? It had been almost a year since we parted ways. Maybe she was just changed recently. But what would she possibly want with me?

Standing there speechless in my wolf form, I couldn't seem to move a muscle. My instincts were telling me to run and rip her apart limb for limb but my muscle didn't seem to listen. COME ON PAUL, DO SOMETHING! My internal monologue was screaming at me, but still nothing.

"He can't seem to move Love, he seems to be speechless," I heard a man say. Looking over in that direction, I saw a bronze haired vampire with blood red eyes that seemed to be glaring into mine.

"Thank you Edward," Victoria thanked him in a smug voice. **(Please don't kill me, I think I have plans later on for Edward!) "**Speechless huh Paul? Well that just won't do for what I have in store for us."

For us? What did she mean by that? I couldn't seem to get my head screwed on straight. _PAUL, wake up man, we have two vampires on our land, we have to do something. _Sam demanded in my head. Once I heard this, I seemed to wake up and couldn't help the fierce growls that escaped my mouth. Snapping my teeth at her, I wanted to rip her apart and set the fire for her myself. She was up to something big, I could feel it.

"He's getting livid Vicky," the one named Edward said, I could tell my Victoria's facial expression that she did not enjoy the nickname. She had never liked to be called anything else besides her whole name. I could tell that she was just using Edward for whatever she is up to and then will get rid of him. He was just a puppet and Victoria had full control over the strings.

At this, I got a snarl out of the bronze pansy. WAIT! That must mean he can read me mind. This thought resulting in a smug grin upon his pale white face. This was just wonderful. All I wanted was to kill these leeches and get back to my Bella. This was when I finally understood why Victoria was here.

"Pauly, I came back for you, now you and I can be together forever," she said like she was doing me a favor. All I could do was growl back at her. "You were always so feisty, I did always like that, lets go now Paul."

She truly was out of her mind if she thinks I would ever go anywhere with her. I had the love of my life waiting back home for me and I would never give that up for some leech. This had to be taken care of now, she and Edward had to be burned to ashes.

**Bella's POV**

I could feel my legs giving out on me when Paul had whispered in my ear. He called me _baby_, I could definitely grow to absolutely love that. He was an absolute tease when he kissed the corner of my mouth, and he knew exactly the type of reaction he would get out of me. Jerk. But he was MY jerk, and I was quickly falling in love with the jerk.

Our date had been going wonderful until his friend Jared had shown up in a rush. I understood, emergencies happened and there was nothing he could do about it. I do hope whatever it is, no one is hurt and my Paul doesn't get hurt. Even though I had only known him for less than a week, I knew I wouldn't be able to survive without him. Just then a deep pain in my chest happened and I knew something was wrong.

I couldn't even control my actions, the next thing I know is that I am running out the door hearing my dad yell at me. I didn't know exactly where I was running to, but I knew something was wrong with Paul and I had to get to him and quick. I had never ran so fast in my life but it seemed as it was taking me forever to get to him. I was going to be to late.

All I saw was trees and more trees, I couldn't focus on anything around me, my full focus was on getting to Paul. Something was extremely wrong and something was telling me that Paul needed me, that I was the only thing that could help him. I would do anything to keep my love safe, even if that was sacrificing my own life.

The pain in my chest deepened and I knew I was getting closer to him, I could feel it. Pushing my legs harder, I knew I was very close now. What I saw next, nothing could of prepared me for the heartache I felt at what I saw. A silver wolf was laying on the ground covered in blood, with shallow breathes that could barely be seen. Even though I knew I was crazy, I knew this was my love. How could this of happened. All I heard next was a loud piercing scream and the light sound of a roaring fire behind me.

**Hope you guys liked it! I know its kind of short but I hope I haven't lost any of you for not updating in a long time, but if so, I totally understand! But hopefully not, hope you guys liked it! PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Love, **

**clumsy20**


End file.
